1. Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus mounted in an electronic still camera and the like, an imaging apparatus such as an electronic still camera, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When there is an outstandingly bright object in a field to be photographed with a camera, there arises a highlight area (saturated white area) at a part of a photographed image. This highlight area has a completely flat tone differently from other area and a distinguished outline thereof provides a viewer with an unnatural impression.
The patent reference 1 discloses a signal processing technique to make the outline unnoticeable. This technique intentionally adds random noise to a signal at an almost saturated level. A dither effect (roughness sensation) is thereby provided to a neighborhood of the highlight area to make the outline thereof appear vague.
Patent reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-72835
However, if this signal processing technique is applied to an electronic still camera without any modification, it is found that the dither effect can not always be obtained depending on an application method and a use condition thereof.